Talk:The Lost Continent (Book)/@comment-204.116.214.127-20180116132247
dont have tailmarks except icewings and sandwings. OH YEAH people i am making a book series about dragons called legends of vernelia This is the prologue Prologue: TWO MOONHIGHS AGO The moon shone down on Vernelia that night. The water illuminated by a silvery-red sheen gleaming in the light of dusk as two Wyverns flew above the sea. “Opal, that was VERY dangerous!” the larger one scolded. “You could’ve been killed! Don’t forget what happened to father and the ocean spirit!” Opal recalled the time when she was a hatchling just before her first birthday. Her father had been cradling her in his wings as the waves of the ocean pounded against the shore creating a calming sound, like a lullaby a mother would sing. On that same beach three weeks ago, her father was dragged underneath the waves and drowned. “Snare,” she sighed. “It was the current. There’s no such thing as the Ocean Spirit.” “But what about the stars falling, and the night when the moon turned blood red!?” exclaimed Snare. “They’re all just ridiculous stories Bracken made up, he’s just a liar looking for fame.” she snorted. “That ignorant fool mumbling about fables and fairy tales! Stupid, impossible FAIRY TALES!” Opal dove towards the sea, anger bubbling in her stomach, as well as fire crawling up her throat, but she held her breath keeping it in.. She couldn’t believe what idiotic phrases were spilling out of her brother's mouth. Great Ocean spirit ! HA! That numbskull could hardly tell the difference between a oak tree and a armadillo! He spends too much time around Bracken and his tall tales. Him and his stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID myths that make no sense about apocalypses and comets that supposedly “rained death upon all who saw them” that came from “outer space”. As well as these things called “eclipses”. ” WHAT THE HECK IS OUTER SPACE?! AND WHAT DOES HE MEAN BY ECLIPSE?! “Opal!” yelled her brother. “I’m warning you! I’ve seen the stars! THEY'LL FALL ON US SOMEDAY!!!” Opal halted and hovered over the water “Now you’re acting like Bracken!” snarled Opal. “Stop acting like a stupid, incompetent, DIMWIT!” “Trust me, Opal! We should probably keep away from the ocean anyway. We might be disturbing Aquavern territory.” Snare was right. There were black figures shifting in the water, flashing their scales at her. Opal flew away from the alarming display of luminous shapes. The twin dragons landed on the beach, tired from their long flight. Opal gazed out into the sea in an endless stare. Her brother nervously watched the lambent dragons gracefully swimming in the sea. The newhatches swam up to them, curiously poking their little heads out of the water to get an eyeful of the two strange visitors. “Awrk?” they squeaked. “Awrk! Awrk!” They splashed back down in the water and joined a pair of Aquaverns, who jetted towards them. Snare and Opal stumbled back as the figures swam closer. A battle scarred dragon lunged out of the water, aiming straight for Opal’s neck. She thrashed her tail and evaded it’s ferocious attack. She shuffled over to Snare and shielded him with her wings. “Princess Opal of the Wyverns,” the Aquavern boomed. “What are you doing in our territory this late at night? My newhatch class is being disrupted!” Snare glanced towards Opal and nudged her with his snout. “Queen Simrade told us the Hunting Reef was available to the Wyverns, Kraken.” Opal replied. “Shark made an agreement to share the reef with us during the winter. Our huntplaces are barren and we’re starving.” Kraken shifted over to a blue gray male. They murmured in suspicion. “Very well, we have an agreement.” the other male said. “But only for the winter. I don’t want to find incompetent apprentices lumbering into our territory in the spring.” The pair dove into the water without saying a word. Snare and Opal waded into the water and swam in the opposite direction until they came across a ring shaped island. “Ahh, this is the place,” Snare sighed with relief. Opal snatched up a fish and tossed it to Snare. He caught the fish and placed it in a basin But then, he thought he heard a rustling in the grass as he gazed at the water. He shrugged it off and continued his work. His ears pricked up as he heard the unsettling noise again. He turned to see Opal, who was focusing on a large red fish. She appeared to be very still and quiet. “What could've made that noise?” he muttered as Opal pounced on it. She snapped up the fish and tossed to Snare, who laid it in the basin. She shuffled over and saw a glittering salmon mindlessly wandering towards the surface. She got into position, ready to strike. Suddenly, a ripple of heat, then a large splash shook the water, creating vigourous waves that scared off the fish. “Dang it,” she spat as she watched her target wriggle to safety. Hmm...let's see, aha, yes. She is the one master talked about. You're mine now. Opal caught a flash of blue and gold out of the corner of her eye. She felt a warm breeze as something flew by her scales. However, when she looked up at the sky, she saw nothing. Then, without warning she felt a sharp, piercing pain as a fierce dragon with blazing orange eyes locked its jaws around her neck. For a split second, Snare saw his sister writhing and wailing in pain. “OPAL!!!” he cried out, but he was too late. With the splash of the ocean, she was gone 13:22, January 16, 2018 (UTC)13:22, January 16, 2018 (UTC)13:22, January 16, 2018 (UTC)13:22, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Inside an enclosed fortress a blue dragon pridefully strutted towards his Queen. “Welcome, Saurus” rasped an old, black dragon. Saurus sat down next to her. After waiting for what seemed like hours, the queen slammed her clenched talons down with a slam. “WHERE IS THAT SLIME SUCKING IDIOT?” she screamed. An orange and black pyrovern guiltily flew into the room. “Sorry to keep you waiting Juriba, your majesty,” she squeaked, trembling with fear. “Now, have those royal slobs been eradicated?” she said in a relatively calm voice. The vernet said nothing. “WELL?!” The poor creature jumped and then stood shaking like a leaf. “Th-the prince has found out, your highness.” The queen’s eyes grew wide “WHAT!?” Juriba hissed.”You left him ALIVE?!” “uhh, y-yes” shuttered the vernet. Juriba moaned and rubbed her temples. “ Very well, Tybix. We will just have to kill him too.” “Your grace, do you know that this is impossible? After her death, he will have security guards flying around him wherever he goes!” “Shut up, you fool! I understand the consequences, but i can assure you after the plan is executed, the prince will not see another day.” “Your highness, you aren't going to-” “SILENCE!” we will commence Operation Comet tonight!” Tidhix gasped in astonishment. “Wh-what?” “JUST DO AS I SAY!!!” Juriba barked. “But the process will take moons!” “It is worth the wait,” the queen sneered. ”There is no need to worry. They’ll never know what hit them.” END OF PROLOGUE